


Black Cat Suit

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Fight (TV)
Genre: Domme, F/M, Married Smut, Mild Kink, Smut, trailer inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Based on the trailer and *that* outfit.  How I saw it happening
Relationships: Diane Lockhart/Kurt McVeigh
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Black Cat Suit

It was late and Kurt was tired. He’d been putting in 14 hour days and not that he hadn’t understood what Diane did on a regular basis before, but now he really got it. It was brutal.

Today, he cut out early, after 12 hours, and decided he deserved a quiet night at home with his wife.

Kurt packed up his things, grabbed his small lunch bag, put on his coat, and sighed as he turned off the lights to his office.

Once again, he was one of the only cars left in the parking lot and as he placed his things in the front seat, he reassured himself that there was in fact a light at the end of the tunnel and work would ease up in another week. 

That’s it. If he could just get to next Friday, he’d be good.

Kurt drove home, the radio off, then pulled into their garage as soon as his short commute was over. “Why can’t it be like this in the mornings?” He asked himself, knowing full well that not everyone put in the hours he did.

After setting his things down, hanging up his coat then grabbing the mail, Kurt called out to his wife. “Diane? I’m home early,” he chuckled.

“Ow,” he heard as he approached his bedroom.

“What happen…?”

Kurt dropped the envelopes in his hands, the sight in front of him stunned him. There stood his beautiful wife in a black pleather cat suit, thigh high heels, garters, dark stockings, and in her hand, a black whip.

“What… Diane?!”

He didn’t know how to respond and took a small, tentative step towards her.

“Oh!” She blew the hair from out of her eyes and turned to face him. “Kurt!”

“What… what are you wearing?”

She blushed. “I’d hoped to have more time to, to think about this before I showed you. Asked you.”

“Ask me?”

“You left your email up and I saw…”

“... You saw the email from Jeff. He thought it was funny. Sorry, I thought I deleted it.”

“Really? When I saw that blonde with the high powered gun, dressed in black leather, I wasn’t sure…”

“Yeah. Did… Did you do this for me? Because you thought this is what I wanted to see?”

She nodded and looked up at him. “Are you saying that’s not your thing? I can send this back.” Diane pointed to the black bag on their bed.

Kurt finally made it to her, smiling the whole way, and wrapped his hands around her waist, pushing his partial erection into her hip. “You’d better not.”

For the first time since he got home, she smiled.

He kissed her jawline and moved to her neck, nuzzling and nibbling. “Diane,” he breathed into her.

“Mm. Kurt.”

Kurt growled. “Jesus.”

“It’s Mistress Diane,” she replied with a low laugh.

Kurt walked her back to the bed and as soon as her thighs hit it, he pushed her back on to it and climbed on top of her.

“You’d better be careful, McVeigh. I’m the one with the whip.”

“Mm. That you are.”

Diane wrapped her legs around him as she playfully swatted his back with her whip.

He groaned into her as his hips slowly began rocking.

She swatted him again, this time a little harder.

Again, Kurt groaned into her, “Diane.”

Diane bucked her hips upward and playfully replied, “Mistress.”

He smiled, a twinkle in his eye. “Yes, Mistress.”

And just like that, the exhaustion from working such long hours was gone.

“Pleasure me,” she ordered.

Kurt sat up and ran his hands over her body, delighting in the texture of the pleather over her body.

“How do you propose I do that, Mistress?”

Diane raised an eyebrow as she pushed herself back on the bed. “Clothes off then you’re to kiss down my body before going down on me.”

Kurt undid his tie and kicked off his shoes. “Do I get to disrobe you?”

“We’ll see. Don’t stop what you’re doing. I’m enjoying the show.”

He smiled as he undid the buttons on his shirt, divested himself of it, then began to work on his slacks.

“Slow. I want to watch the unveiling.”

Kurt undid his zipper slowly, as instructed, then undid his button before slipping his hands to the sides of his pants and pushing downwards. However, they caught on his prominent erection, causing them both to laugh.

“Sorry, Mistress.” He managed after a minute of giggling.

“No need. I’m glad to see I have that effect on you.”

Diane got to her knees and crawled to the edge of the bed, then beckoned him towards her with one finger.

Kurt stepped forward as he stepped out of his pants and sighed as Diane palmed his cock. She massaged and looked up at him. 

“Does that feel good?”

“Oh yeah.”

Diane squeezed him harder, pulling him out of his revelry. “Yes what?”

His breath caught in his throat in surprise. “Yes, Mistress.”

“Mm. Good boy.”

His eyebrow cocked upwards. “Boy?”

“For now. Prefer McVeigh?”

“Mm. May I?” He replied, gesturing to his boxer briefs.

“You may.”

Diane removed her hand and let him take down his underwear, watching in delight as his cock sprang free.

“Like what you see?”

“Always. Now. What were you told?”

“Yes Mistress,” he answered as he approached the bed. Kurt laid his body over hers and began kissing her jawline, down to her neck, just as before, as his hand explored her suit. It came to rest over her breast and he kneaded it a few times before moving down her center.

“Um. Di… Mistress?”

Her eyes had closed as soon as his lips descended to her neck. “Mm?” 

“How am I supposed to go down on you? Do you want to get undressed?”

She laughed, that throaty laugh she was famous for. Diane placed her hand on his then guided it down to where her legs joined her torso, resting gently on her slit. “Feel that?”

Kurt’s cock twitched before he realized they were discussing sartorial matters. “Uh, yeah?”

“That.”

He refocused and realized he felt a few snaps holding her bodice on her form. With one swift movement, he’d had her undone and let out a low whistle.

“Diane.”

She giggled, letting him slide this one time, knowing full well why he’d responded the way he did. It turned out her pantyhose were crotchless and Diane wasn’t wearing any panties.

Without warning, Kurt scrambled down her body then dove in to her waiting pussy, his mouth fully enveloping her.

Diane’s back arched as she let out a huge sigh, her body melting into the bed.

He licked and sucked, nibbled and tasted her. She grew wet quickly, her earlier trepidation of her outfit and not being prepared for her husband so soon, fading in moments.

Her hips rocked against his face as her breath became ragged. Diane gripped the whip in both hands and placed the length of it behind Kurt’s head, holding him firmly in place.

“Oh god…” she groaned.

Kurt didn’t stop. If anything, her actions spurred him on. He latched on to her clit and sucked, getting it swollen and throbbing, knowing exactly what he was doing to her body.

“Don’t stop,” she panted.

Shaking his head between her thighs, Kurt sucked harder, bobbing his chin against her. Diane’s hips rocked faster.

“Kurt!”

Her hips moved faster before she finally came, her orgasm slamming into her body before she began to quake.

Moments later, she released her grip on the whip and relaxed, sighing.

Kurt let out a long, satisfied sigh before releasing his mouth’s grip of her sensitive clit. He kissed her once and looked up at his wife as she panted, reveling in the feel good hormones coursing through her body.

“Come next to me,” she ordered, shakily, with a sigh.

Kurt grinned as he did what he was told, lying next to her on the bed.

“Thank you, McVeigh.”

“Any time, Mistress.”

She raised her head and grinned then let out a contented sigh. Diane then got to her knees and mounted Kurt, grabbing her whip as she did. With her free hand, she reached between them then slid him into her. Again, she let out a happy, contented sigh.

Kurt’s hands moved to her hips as she began to slide up and down his shaft.

“Yes,” he groaned.

Diane moved her whip and playfully slapped his chest, dragging it closer to her body. She bit her lower lip as she watched his reaction, riding him harder.

“Fuck.”

She laughed and repeated the maneuver. “You’ll ask permission before you cum, won’t you?” Diane squeezed her pc muscles as hard as she could, still watching him.

“Oh god. Yes,” he grunted as a shiver hit his body.

It wasn’t much longer before Kurt felt the familiar sensations, telling him he was close. His eyes closed and his grip tightened on her hips.

Diane, keenly aware of how his body was responding, rode him harder and baited him. “Not yet, McVeigh. No.”

“Please,” he begged.

“Not until I cum. You want me to be happy don’t you?” She flicked the whip against his bare chest once more.

“God yes!” His hips pushed into her faster as one hand moved from her hip to her clit. “Please?”

She winced because her clit was still sensitive from earlier but continued on, rocking her hips into his hand.

“I’m close.”

“Please, Mistress?” 

“More,” she ordered as she licked her upper lip.

“I…”

“I know,” she cooed.

The room filled with pants and grunts.

“Now, Kurt.” Diane fell forward when, moments later, her second orgasm hit her.

He hadn’t been so grateful for a release in god knows how long. Kurt pushed up into her and held himself deep as her internal muscles spasmed around him, coaxing everything he had to give from him.

“Shit. Mistress,” he panted.

She grinned as she slowly let him slip from her then rested her body over his, her head happily resting on his chest.

“Damn,” she smiled.

“Yeah.” Kurt moved a hand from between them and placed it on her back. He’d much rather have skin to skin contact right now but he wasn’t about to ask her to change. The outfit clearly excited him.

Diane placed a kiss in the middle of his chest then moved off of him, placing her head on his chest and wrapping a leg around his.

The couple lay together quietly for several minutes, basking in each other’s company before Kurt finally broke the silence.

“So if you’d found a Playboy bunny in that email, would I have walked in on bunny ears this evening?”

She cringed and buried her face in his chest. “Kurt!”

He laughed. “Sorry. I had to ask. Not that I’m complaining.”

“I didn’t think you would. And no.” She was quiet for a beat before continuing, “I don’t know.”

“Well, whatever, I appreciate it.”

“I’m glad.”

“Maybe…” he started then stopped again.

“What?”

“Maybe wear it… for my birthday?”

She laughed. “Anything you want.”


End file.
